


A Library is for Reading

by Rouko



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard AU - Freeform, Asgardian Tony Stark, M/M, The Prince WILL get what he wants..., library setting, surprised tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: 2019 Frostiron Bingo N5- Library Setting





	A Library is for Reading

[Find my fandom doodles and stuff on my tumblr!](https://roukos-sketches.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Find my work on tumblr [here.](https://roukos-sketches.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Running On High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844473) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock)


End file.
